Hela (Marvel Comics)
' Hela' is the Asgardian goddess of death from Marvel Comics. She has been a part of teams such as the Hell Lords and the Black Order. Powers and Abilities Powers Hela possesses the conventional superhuman abilities of an Asgardian woman, as well as certain special abilities that pertain to her role as the Asgardian goddess of death. Superhuman Strength: Hela possesses vast superhuman strength which is considerably greater than most Asgardians. She has proven capable of standing toe-to-toe with Thor. Thus, she is capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Hela is capable of running and moving at superhuman speeds, achieving a peak of potentially 115 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Hela's body produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the bodies of human beings or most other Asgardians. As a result, she possesses almost limitless stamina. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Like all Asgardians, Hela's bodily tissues are much more dense and resistant to injury than the same tissues in a human body. This tissue density is what contributes to her great strength, durability, and weight. Superhuman Durability: Hela's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the bodies of humans and most other Asgardians. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Immortality: Unlike the rest of the Asgardian gods, Hela is immortal and does not age past her prime. This is due to her being the goddess of death and having control over life and death. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's high resistance to injury, it is possible for her to be injured. However, Hela's body is capable of healing itself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. The extent of Hela's healing abilities are considerably beyond those of the vast majority of Asgardians, as she is able to completely reconstitute herself following molecular disintegration. Magic Manipulation: Hela is capable of manipulating great quantities of Asgardian magic for numerous purposes, including: *''Astral Projection:'' Hela is able to travel about in her astral form with the same powers over death as her physical form. Because of her Asgardian metabolism, she does not have any limitation on the amount of time she can spend in her astral form, unlike mortals who can astral project. *''Energy Blasts:'' She can fire deadly bolts of energy from her hands that can kill immortals. *''Levitation:'' She is able to levitate herself. *''Time Travel:'' Hela can use her magic to travel through time. *''Illusion Casting:'' She can create illusions. *''Hand of Glory:'' Hela can channel the magical energies through her hand and use them to strike powerful blows that can rend even the strongest Asgardian flesh. Control Over Life and Death: As the Asgardian goddess of death, Hela holds the power of life and death over the gods of Asgard. Hela is responsible for drawing the spirits of gods from their bodies after their physical deaths. These spirits remain integral for eternity and reside, apparently forever, in other-dimensional realms such as Hel and Niffleheim, where they are under Hela's control. Although Hela is usually content to wait until an Asgardian is on the verge of succumbing to fatal wounds before she touches them and draws their spirit from their body, she can also kill perfectly healthy Asgardians with her touch if she so chooses. Allspeak: Due to the Allspeak, Hela can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Abilities Combat: Although she rarely utilizes this, Hela is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. She has great proficiency with a sword and is particularly useful at using her powers in combat situations. Weaknesses Half-Dead Body: When wearing the garment that serves as her cloak, cowl, and headdress, Hela's body is fully alive and healthy. However, deprived of her cloak, Hela reverts to her true form: the right side of her body is fully alive, but the left side is dead and decayed. Legend says that Hela was born in this condition, and it has been theorized that she would be unable to leave the realm of the dead without her cloak. Without her cloak, her life force is insufficient to maintain her usual physical strength, and she loses many of her magical capabilities. Equipment Nightsword: Hela is often armed with her Nightsword and is proficient at fighting with it. She battled Pluto with this sword pitted against his enchanted Midnight Axe until Pluto brought demosn in to attack her in their duel. Notes *The character Hela from Marvel Studios was based off of this Hela from Marvel Comics. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Asgardians Category:Marvel Comics: Asgardians